Poderoso encuentro
by alesanchez
Summary: sakura deberá enfrentarse a su nueva vida en Tokio y a su nueva secundaria donde conocerá un rubio el cual es tan apuesto como poderoso, por su parte Tadase se dará cuenta lo poderosos que pueden llegar a ser los magos, una fuerte amista crecerá entre los dos jóvenes pero otro sentimiento aparecerá... sera cariño o amor
1. Nueva vida

Una hermosa castaña caminaba por las calles de Tokio el cielo ya pintaba los colores rojizos del atardecer, su largo cabello hasta la cintura, su ya formado cuerpo y su uniforme la identificaban como una típica estudiante de secundaria aunque en realidad no era una chica tan típica como las demás, sí, ella guardaba muy dentro de si ese secreto que la hacía tan especial claro aparte de su encantadora forma de ser dulce con todas las personas…Empezaba a oscurecer y la chica aceleraba su caminar.

Chica: Será mejor que me apresure este lugar no parece ser muy seguro y ya es de noche X/ *suspiro* apenas llevo unas semanas en Tokio aun no conozco bien el lugar (se decía a si misma mientras miraba a los lados asustada)

Su paso rápido se fue convirtiendo en un correr, la preocupación la invadía, su cabello se movía con el viento que provocaba esta carrera y pronto su preocupación aumento al sentir la presencia de un hombre que la seguía paso rápido el cual también se convirtió en carrera. Ella empezó a desesperarse ese hombre corría muy rápido y la estaba alcanzando, ya ni miraba hacia donde giraba la cuadra hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida muy poco iluminado por una pequeña lámpara.

-no no alguien que me ayude- decía la chica mientras miraba el muro frente a ella, una risa provoco que la chica girara lentamente su cabeza hacia su espalda y ahí estaba ese espantoso hombre con ropas sucias y mal oliente a alcohol, una risa triunfante mostraba sus rotos y amarillos dientes, la castaña empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda toco el muro ya no había a donde correr, el horrible hombre empezó a caminar hacia ella al estar a medio metro de distancia, tomo la frágil barbilla de la chica haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos provocando la salida de una lagrima de los ojos de ella.

Hombre: oye no llores hermosa te prometo que te tratare bien (la toma fuertemente del brazo provocando dolor) después de divertirnos un rato te venderé a un alto precio

Chica: hay! no por favor suéltame *sollozo* que alguien me ayude

Hombre: ja aquí nadie te puede escuchar, debes ver porque calles caminas (la jala) vámonos a un mejor lugar

El hombre dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar jalando la chica la cual le daba golpes y pedía auxilio aunque no parecía funcionar. Solo unos pasos habían dado cuando el hombre paro de golpe, empezó soltar lentamente a la chica y de repente cayó al suelo inconsciente dejando a la chica en shock la cual cayo sentada detrás del cuerpo del hombre.

Chica: q-que paso…

¿?: (Saliendo de la oscuridad) estas bien

Chica: q-quien eres (echándose un poco hacia atrás)

De la oscuridad salió un joven rubio, en su cara se notaba la preocupación y en sus manos llevaba un tipo de cetro de rey, el joven se acerco a la chica y le extendió la mano seguido de una amable sonrisa.

¿?: No te preocupes no te are daño de hecho te acabo de salvar jjj, ven dame la mano debemos irnos pronto se va a despertar ese hombre.

Chica: eee bu-bueno (le da la mano)

El rubio tomo a la chica de la mano y salieron corriendo de ese lugar tomados de la mano, corrieron por unos minutos hasta parar en un parque donde pararon ya cansado, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

¿?: Ven siéntate en esta banca a descansar

Chica: pero como sé que puedo confiar en ti, ni-ni siquiera se tu nombre

¿?: Discúlpame *sonrisa amable* mi nombre es TadaseHotori es un gusto conocerte señorita?

Chica: Sakura mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto


	2. Presentaciones

Chica: Sakura mi nombre es SakuraKinomoto *sonrisa y sonrojo* gracias por salvarme, dime como lo hiciste Hotori

Tadase: llámame Tadase no hay problema :-) yo solo lo golpee en la cabeza, disculpa puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Sakura: claro no hay problema n_n me has salvado es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Tadase: gracias :-) No eres de aquí ciertosakura

Sakura: No bueno ahora si hace pocos días me mude aquí con mi padre por eso me perdí y fui a dar a ese lugar

Tadase: oh ya veo yo también soy nuevo bueno más o menos me mude hace unos 6 meses, al parecer vamos a la misma secundaria lo sé por tu uniforme si quieres mañana nos vamos juntos yo vivo a un par de cuadras de aquí al norte y tú?

Sakura: yo también un par de cuadras pero al este, podríamos vernos aquí temprano bu-bueno si no te molesta ./.

Tadase: para nada *sonrisa tierna* será un placer

Sakura: muchas gracias Tadase n/n será mejor que me valla mi padre debe estar ocupado (se levanta de la banca)

Tadase: si tienes razón (también se levanta) nos vemos mañana Sakura (se va despidiéndose con la mano) ten cuidado

Sakura:si gracias Tadase.

Sakura se dirigió a su casa muy feliz, aparte del mal rato que paso logro conseguir un nuevo amigo el cual le ayudara en esta nueva ciudad, al llegar a casa encontró a su padre en la cocina y después de intercambiar unas palabras se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y bajar a cenar, al entrar al cuarto se encontró con su extraño amigo el cual estaba preocupado por Sakura

Kero: oye sakura que son estas horas de llegar a casa me tenías preocupado

Sakura: lo ciento kero pero es que me perdí jeje Un_n

Kero: que! Vez te dije que yo debía acompañarte, por salir tarde ni llevaste la llave ni las cartas… aaah sakura siempre tan despistada

Sakura: es que salí muy tarde y se me olvido echarlas en el bolso, pero sabes hoy conocí un chico muy amable el cual me ayudo a llegar a casa y nos hicimos amigos el me ayudara

Fujitaka: (gritando) hija ya está la cena baja

Sakura: ya voy papá, ahora vuelvo kero no salgas

Kero: sakurasakura no vayas a olvidar mi postre n_n

Sakura: si papá preparo queque de chocolate

Kero: siiii *o*/

Sakura: hay quero tu siempre tan glotón, espérame un rato

Sakura se dirigió al comedor con su padre, mientras tanto un joven rubio lavaba los platos sucios mientras platicaba con su extraño amigo, su guarían chara.

Kiseki: dices que esa chica tenía va a la misma secundaria pero como es que no la habías visto antes?

Tadase: ella es nueva, seguro entro hasta este segundo periodo. Realmente es muy amable me recuerda a ella

Kiseki: mmm ya veo, pero como es que tú también fuiste a parar en ese lugar?

Tadase: No estoy seguro solo lo sentí como si alguien pidiera ayuda y fui corriendo hacia ese lugar.

Kiseki: es probable que ella posea un guardia chara y así fue que sentiste su llamado de auxilio.

Tadase: pero no vi ningún guardián, talvez solo fue casualidad pero me alegro mucho de haberla encontrado a ella hubiera estado en graves problemas (se seca las manos con un paño) vamos a dormir mañana acompañare a Sakura para que no se pierda de nuevo.


	3. kiseki y kero

Ambos jóvenes durmieron temprano ese día, a la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó más temprano de lo normal y bajo a desayunar sin antes echar las cartas en el bolso, desayuno rápido y después de despedirse de su padre salió en dirección al parque donde al llegar pudo ver al joven rubio con el uniforme de la secundaria, parado de espaldas a ella.

Sakura: buenos días Tadase (saludando con la mano)

Tadase: (gira en dirección a sakura) buenos días Sakura como amaneces? *sonrisa*

Sakura: muy bien gracias . /. Eee nos vamos

-si vámonos- dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de Sakura, unos cuantos minutos después llegaron a la secundaria, el rubio acompaño a la pequeña castaña hasta su salón de clases, al parecer iba en el mismo grado, en segundo y aunque no estaban en las mismas aulas estaban una al lado de la otra.

Tadase: esta es tu aula, yo estoy al lado por si ocupas algo, por cierto me gustaría acompañarte en el almuerzo si no te incomoda

Sakura: eee n-no para nada n/n nos vemos la hora del almuerzo

Tadase: que bueno *sonrisa* nos vemos entonces

La mañana fue rápida, pronto fue la hora del almuerzo, Sakura guardo sus cosas en la mochila, salió del salón y se encontró con el rubio en el pasillo.

Tadase: ven hay un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir a almorzar es muy tranquilo y fresco

Sakura: me parece bien yo no conozco aun bien Un_n

Los chicos salieron al patio y se sentaron debajo de un árbol donde había una mesa y una banca de madera, era un lugar realmente tranquilo, sacaron sus loncheras y empezaron a comer.

Tadase: tu almuerzo se ve muy bien Sakura tú lo hiciste oh bu-bueno disculpa por ser tan entrometido n/n

Sakura: no hay problema n_n en realidad mi padre me ayudó mucho.

Tadase: acaso él es cocinero?

Sakura: jjj no él es arqueólogo nos mudamos a Tokio porque a él lo trasladaron a la universidad de Tokio, mi hermano mayor se quedó en Tomoeda cuidando de la casa y trabajando

Tadase: oh ya veo es una lástima que se quede solo

Sakura: bueno el joven Jukito se quedó con él, mi hermano es valiente el estará bien

Las pláticas siguieron durante la hora del almuerzo, ambos jóvenes se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí pensaban que eran novios pero ellos no se daban cuenta, cuando faltaban unos 15 min para entrar a clases una extraña figura llego donde los jóvenes dándole un gran susto a la pequeña castaña

Kiseki: oyee (llega volando donde los jóvenes) Tadase…

Sakura: (cayendo sentada al suelo) haaa q-quien eres! O_O

Kiseki: cómo, acaso puedes verme?

Kero: (saliendo de la mochila de Sakura alarmado) que, que pasa Sakura estas en problemas!

En ese instante kero se encontró de frente con kiseki, unos segundos pasaron en silencio mientras todos se miraban entre sí.


	4. Secretos revelados

En ese instante kero se encontró de frente con kiseki, unos segundos pasaron en silencio mientras todos se miraban entre sí.

Kiseki: oye tu súbdito eres un guardia chara muy extraño

Kero: chara? A que te refieres con eso? Si soy un guardián pero el grannnn guardián de las cartas Sakura

Tadase: A-a que te refieres no eres un guardián chara?... oh Sakura estas bien (le ayuda a levantarse) lamento que kiseki te asustara

Sakura: n-no está bien (se levanta con la ayuda de Tadase) dime que es un guardián chara?

Tadase: bueno como te explico… (es interrumpido por kiseki)

Kiseki: Tadase aléjate de ella tiene unos poderes muy extraños puede ser peligrosa (se coloca al frente de Tadase en modo de defensa)

Sakura: no yo no… (Es interrumpida por kero)

Kero: oye a quien crees que llamas peligrosa *furioso* Sakura jamás lastimaría a nadie, ella es la poderosa sucesora del mago Clow

Kiseki: oye quien te crees para hablarle así al reí Kiseki, mis poderes combinados con los de Tadase nos hace más fuertes que ustedes débiles súbditos (le gritaba a Kero)

Kero: eso jamás muñeco parlante Sakura es la maga más poderosa del mundo! (Con las manos alzadas)

Sakura: kero! Estas hablando de más… *avergonzada*

Kiseki: a quien llamas muñeco parlante! Gato de felpa ven y te daré tu lección (se coloca en posición de ataque)

Kero: ja tu insignificante no eres nada comparado a mi solo espera a que retome mi tamaño normal y te are callar

Sakura: no no no kero cálmate si te trasformas nos descubrirán

Kero: te salvaste por la campana muñeco y tu también mocoso la poderosa Sakura los derrotara guajajaja

Sakura: kero ya basta Un-n

Tadase: woo en verdad eres una maga a ese poder se refiere kiseki (hablaba con Sakura mientras Kero y Kiseki peleaban detrás de ellos)

Sakura: bueno yo…

Kero: no solo una maga es la maaaaas poderosa del mundo! Ya te lo dije mocoso

Sakura: kero ya me avergüenzas O/O

***ding-dong***

Tadase:ya es hora de clases, será mejor que sigamos con esta charla después de clases, claro si no te molesta sakura

Sakura: está bien aúnme tienes que explicar eso de los guardianes chara :-) te parece si nos quedamos en el parque después de clases n/n

Tadase: eee si ese es un buen lugar *sonrojo* vámonos es tarde

Los jóvenes corrieron a sus aulas, al terminar las clases se fueron juntos para el parque que esta de camino a sus casas, para la castaña el camino fue más largo de lo normal, era extraño pero empezaba a sentirse sonrojada cada vez que estaba con Tadase, talvez era porque él le daba la misma seguridad que solía darle su amado o talvez solo era un cariño de amigos no lo sabía estaba algo confundida y Tadase noto que algo le estaba pasando.

Tadase: Sakura estas bien estas muy callada?

Sakura: a no no solo estoy algo pensativa jejeje

No solo Sakura se estaba sintiendo así a él joven rubio empezaba a llamarle mucho la atención la castaña, esa linda forma de ser con los demás esa hermosa sonrisa le estaba empezando a gustar mucho, -para nadie sería difícil perderse en esos ojos esmeraldas- pensó Tadase. Al rato de caminar llegaron al parque y Tadase sugirió que se sentaran en una de las bancas, el parque estaba solo como la mayoría de veces.

Sakura: eee bueno ahora si podrías explicarme que es un guardián chara?

Tadase: bueno veras, cuando un niño tiene un sueño el cual desea cumplir nace un huevo en su interior el cual almacena ese sueño, cuando alguien tiene un sueño muy fuerte y una gran decisión su huevo se abre y de él sale un guardián chara el cual representa ese sueño, pero si ese sueño se rompe por alguna razón se confunde o lo pierde, ese huevo se convierte en un hueco x y causan muchos problemas pueden incluso abrirse y de él sale algo parecido a un guardián chara pero es malo y causa problemas, mi trabajo es detenerlos

Sakura: aaa ya veo

Tadase: bueno ahora me podrías explicar eso de las cartas


	5. Muy dentro de mi

Tadase: bueno ahora me podrías explicar eso de las cartas

Sakura: bueno hace muchos años vivió un mago muy poderoso el cual creo unas cartas con distintos poderes y a dos guardianes uno llamado kerberos y otro Yue, cuando murió sello las cartas en un libro custodiadas por Kero luego yo las encontré y por error las libere jeje y tuve que volver a sellarlas me costó muchísimo pero al final me convertí en su dueña :-)

Tadase: woo debe ser muy divertido algún día debes enseñarme tus poderes

Kiseki: (llega muy rápido) Tadase! Es un huevo x está destruyendo el otro lado del parque (suena un estruendo)

Tadase: vamos debemos detenerlo (sale corriendo)

Kero: (saliendo de la mochila) vamos Sakura debemos ayudarlo

Sakura: si (sale corriendo tras Tadase)

Sakura salió corriendo tras Tadase al llegar al parque vio un extraño huevo negro con una x, el cual atacaba lanzando unos rayos purpura oscuro a todos lados, Tadase se defendía usando un escudo el cual salía de ese cetro de rey que tenía cuando salvo a Sakura, ella solo miraba lo que sucedía, unos de los ataques del huevo x le dio a un árbol el cual estaba cayendo sobre Tadase pero él no tenía tiempo para quitarse de ese lugar, en ese momento Sakura decidió interferir.

Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo, LIBERATE! … carta protege a los que hacen el bien por los demás: ESCUDO!

La carta escudo se formó alrededor de Tadase protegiéndolo del árbol y permitiéndole salir de ahí a salvo.

Tadase: gracias Sakura me encargare del resto… boku no kokoro unlock!

En ese momento Sakura fue testigo de la trasformación de Tadase, Kiseki entro en un huevo y se metió en el interior de Tadase el cual se trasformó en un tipo de rey con unas ropas elegantes de color amarillo, con su cetro lanzo una serie de ataques y logro purificar el huevo el cual se fue de ese lugar.

Sakura: (llegando al lado de Tadase) estas bien Tadase

Tadase: si gracias a ti eso fue grandioso

Sakura: jeje no fue nada (se rasca la cabeza sonrojada) tu también estuviste muy bien

Tadase: bueno es solo mi trabajo n_n lo bueno es que pude ver tus grandiosos poderes

Sakura: jeje que no es para tanto *sonrojo*

Tadase: bueno creo que fue suficiente acción por hoy será mejor que nos vallamos a casa es tarde.

Sakura: si debo ir a hacer la cena, hasta mañana Tadase (da media vuelta y se va)

Tadase: (cuando Sakura se había ido) hasta mañana mi querida Sakura :-)

Los días pasaron y los chicos siguieron caminando juntos a la secundaria cada día estaban más unidos y seguían atrapando algunos huevos x juntos. Ya era de noche y el rubio pensaba sobre sus sentimientos en su cuarto

Tadase: Sakura me hace muy feliz cuando está a mi lado, será que le tengo un cariño de amigos o realmente me gusta no lo sé… cada vez que veo su sonrisa me sonrojo y el empeño con que lucha es tan hermosa pero… no sé si realmente ya olvide a esa chica… quisiera saber que siente ella será que me corresponde, mañana… le contare lo que siento solo espero no incomodarla, no importa lo que pase solo quiero sacar lo que tengo dentro…


	6. inesperada aparición

En esa noche fue difícil conciliar el sueño para el rubio. Al otro día todo transcurrió normal, las clases, el almuerzo el cual se había convertido en el dia favorito del rubio ya que en era el momento que pasaba con Sakura y pronto llego la hora de ir a casa justo cuando iba por el parque el rubio le dio una invitación a la joven castaña.

Tadase: oye Sakura te gustaría acompañarme un rato, comprare helados

Sakura: bueno porque no :-) vamos

El rubio fue y compro dos helados y ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una banca junto a una fuente mientras comían los helados.

Sakura: mmm está muy rico

Tadase: si estos helados son muy buenos… (Silencio incomodo)… oye Sakura

Sakura: dime Tadase

Tadase se quedó mirando a Sakura a los ojos – dios como podían unos ojos ser tan hermosamente hipnotizantes- y de un movimiento involuntario le dio un tierno y pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sakura dejándola perpleja.

Sakura: Ta-Tadase… *sonrojadisima*

Tadase: yo…yo creo que me gustas Sakura *sonrojado*

Sakura: Tadase yo…

Tadase: no tienes que responderme ahora yo… yo solo quería sacar esto de mi pecho

Sakura: lo siento Tadase es que yo… (Es interrumpida por una gran explosión)

Tadase: (se pone de pie rápido) es la presencia de huevos x y son muchos, vienen del otro lado del parque vamos por ellos

Sakura: si

Los jóvenes salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado del parque hasta llegar donde estaban los huevos x, eran demasiados.

Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo, LIBERATE!

Tadase: boku no kokoro unlock!

Sakura: carta conviértete en cadena de justicia VIENTO!

La carta viento voló y capturo una cantidad de huevos x pero aun así habían muchos y estaban atacando, Tadase protegía con escudo y purificaba los huevos pero eran demasiados

Sakura: Kero ayúdanos

Kero: si

Sakura: debo detener sus movimientos, carta amiga detén el mal con tu poder HIELO!

La carta hielo pudo detener la mayoría de los huevos pero no aguantaría mucho tiempo y Tadase no daba abasto, estaba muy cansado, cuando faltaban unos cuantos Sakura callo en la acera estaba rendida, el poder del hielo de debilito dejando escapar lo huevos que faltaban los cuales aprovecharon para atacar a Sakura y Tadase en esos momentos no podía defenderla pero alguien más llego

Tadase: Sakuraaaa!

¿?: Dios de rayo ve!


	7. Al fin te encontre

Tadase: Sakuraaaa!

¿?: Dios de rayo ve!

Un poderoso rayo salió de la nada inmovilizando los huevos haciéndolos caer al piso justo después del rayo Sakura perdió la conciencia por el cansancio, un joven alto, blanco, castaño y con unos hermosos ojos cafés que llevaba una espada, salto de la copa de un árbol y tomo a Sakura en sus brazos protegiéndola

Tadase: oye suéltala no te acerques a Sakura

¿?: Tranquilo jamás le aria daño a Sakura, por ahora has lo tuyo y encárgate de esos extraños huevos luego te explicare todo

Aunque el rubio no estaba muy confiado no tenía otra opción no era momento para ponerse a pensar, de un rápido movimiento purifico los huevos que quedaban y callo sentado de cansancio, el extraño joven se acercó a él con Sakura en brazos

¿?: Estas bien

Tadase: si gracias a ti… podrías decirme quién eres? Parece que conoces a Sakura

¿?: Mi nombre es Li Shaoran y si conozco muy bien a Sakura llevo mucho tiempo buscándola (la mira con ternura) como se mudó no había podido encontrarla

Tadase:oh… ya… entiendo *algo triste* me alegro de que la encontraras parece ser alguien muy especial para ti

Li: si ella es la persona más especial en mi vida gracias por cuidar de ella este tiempo, Sakura es experta en meterse en problemas espero no te haya metido en ellos

Tadase: no fue nada ella es muy buena… amiga… será mejor que la lleves a su casa a descansar te la puedo confiar cierto

Li: por supuesto y gracias de nuevo, tú también ve a descansar

Tadase: si nos vemos luego (da media vuelta y se va con su cabeza abajo)

El rubio camino lentamente hasta su casa solo y un poco confundido, -bueno al menos parece ser un buen chico la cuidara bien- se decía a sí mismo para consolarse, llego a la su casa y tras un baño se tiro en su cama muy desanimado hundido en sus pensamientos –y si es un familiar de ella…talvez un buen amigo…seguro Sakura me lo explicara mañana- hasta que alguien llama a su puerta y lo saca de sus pensamientos

Tadase: ….

¿?: (tuk-tuk-tuk tocan la puerta) Tadase abre soy tu abuela traigo una carta que te dejaron temprano

Tadase: (se levanta y abre la puerta) abuela no deberías estar fuera de la cama y menos esforzarte

Abuela: no te preocupes hoy me siento muy bien, en la mañana llego una chica muy linda buscándote pero como no estabas te dejo esto, ten (le da la carta y se va)

Tadase agarro la carta de color rosa y la puso en el mueble a la par de la cama y se volvió a tirar en ella, -no tengo ganas de leer cartas de chicas- se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba el techo, un rato transcurrió y un pensamiento paso por la mente del rubio

Tadase: rosa… la carta es rosa? (se levanta y la toma por unos momentos) no creo debe ser solo mi imaginación, seguro la mando oootra chica de la secundaria jamás seria de ella

En ese momento aumento la confusión en la mente del rubio, coloco la carta de nuevo en su mesita de noche sobre unos libros, después se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó para darle campo a la inquietud en sus pensamientos durante toda la noche… por otra parte la castaña empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco pudo distinguir que se encontraba acostada en el sillón de la sala de su casa

Sakura: mmm que paso…

Li: ya despertaste mi querida Sakura (le habla sentado a su lado)

Sakura: S-Shaoran eres tú, pero que paso (se sienta junto a Shaoran)

Shaoran: estabas inconsciente así que te traje a tu casa

Sakura: oh ya veo eso quiere decir que no fue un sueño, realmente estas aquí

Shaoran

Li: no lo fue ya estoy aquí…,cuando volví a Tomoeda no te encontré ni siquiera a Tomoyo me costó mucho encontrarte, lamento haberme retrasado,(pone su mano en su mejilla tiernamente) te extrañe mi querida Sakura, ha pasado tanto tiempo te-te vez tan hermosa Sakura más de lo que eras antes (sonrojado mira por la ventana evitando la mirada de Sakura)

Sakura: O/O yo… bueno… tú también estas muy guapo Shaoran *sonrojada* además no importa fue mi culpa el no contarte que ya no estaba en Tomoeda, pero ahora ya estas a mi lado (pone su mano sobre la de Shaoran) mi querido Shaoran

Shaoran: Y no te volveré a dejar sola mi querida Sakura

Y con un pequeño y muy tierno beso renuevan ese lazo de amor que espero tanto tiempo…

A la mañana siguiente la castaña y el rubio se encontraron en el parque y caminaron juntos hacia la secundaria aunque en realidad la cabeza del rubio aun daba vueltas mientras caminada

Tadase: Sakura ya te sientes mejor estaba algo preocupado por ti

Sakura: si gracias Tadase solo necesitaba descanso ese fue un ataque de huevos x muy fuerte

Tadase: si y no encuentro la razón del por qué, es muy extraño que aparecieran tantos juntos en un solo lugar además parecían enojados por algo

Sakura: alguna vez habías visto esa cantidad de huevos x juntos?

Tadase: si pero hace ya dos años cuando estaba con los guardianes… éramos un grupo de amigos con guardianes chara los cuales nos encargábamos de los huevos x y también de una malvada corporación que utilizaba la energía de los huevos x para hacer cosas muy malas, ellos tenían técnicas por decirlo asi que lograban crear esa gran cantidad de huevos x

Sakura: será que esa corporación regreso a atacar?

Tadase: no lo creo el pequeño presidente de esa corporación ya desistió de eso estoy seguro

Sakura: pequeño presidente? Entonces qué será lo que sucede?

Tadase: si bueno eso después te lo cuento, debemos investigar más para saber que sucede por ahora (ya estaban frente a las aulas) será mejor entrar a clases ya hablaremos a la hora del almuerzo

Sakura: si nos vemos en el almuerzo

Al llegar el almuerzo los dos jóvenes fueron a almorzar donde siempre, durante toda la hora del almuerzo el rubio le conto más cosas a la castaña sobre los huevos x, los guardianes y todas sus pasadas aventuras pero no hubo tiempo de hablar de lo pasado el día anterior, pronto regresaron a sus salones de clases, al salir Sakura invito a Tadase a pasar de nuevo al parque

Sakura: Tadase podrías pasar conmigo al parque, ayer todo fue muy rápido y no pude presentarte bien con Shaoran, el llegara pronto al parque

Tadase: eee claro quisiera saber más sobre ese chico tan peculiar que nos ayudó ayer

Sakura: que bueno n_n van a ser buenos amigos, ven sentémonos a esperarlo no debe tardar en llegar

Mientras esperaban sentados le rubio y la castaña conversaban muy amenamente sobre muchas cosas ellos eran muy buenos amigos y la pasaban muy bien juntos, Shaoran venia caminando hacia el parque cuando los vio a los dos sentados en la banca "muy juntos" y como han de saber los instintos celosos de Shaoran salieron después de tanto tiempo

Shaoran: ese chiquillo parece ser "demasiado" cercano a Sakura que pretenderá

Shaoran empezó a caminar en dirección de la castaña y el rubio, con ese caminado que grita celos por montones, con los hombros arriba y dando pasos enormes como cuando miraba a Sakura en compañía de Eriol XD pronto estuvo al lado de ellos

Shaoran: hola ⌐⌐ (celos XD)

Sakura: (se pone de pie) oh ya llegaste, Shaoran te presento a mi amigo Tadase

Tadase: hola un gusto…exactamente quién eres (directo al grano)

Sakura: bueno él es… (es interrumpida)

Shaoran: su novio eh venido para estar con ella y protegerla

Sakura: *sonrojadisima* eee voy a traer unos helados ahorita vengo

En el momento que Sakura salió corriendo por los helados los dos jóvenes se volvieron a ver a los ojos, chispas salían de ellos como cuando Shaoran se miraba con Toya.

Shaoran: oye pareces ser muy cercano a Sakura, que es lo que pretendes

Tadase: a que te refieres con eso

Shaoran: vi como la mirabas parecía que te gusta

Tadase: no yo… (Mira hacia otro lado y suaviza la mirada) solo soy su amigo además ella parece quererte mucho

Shaoran: si yo… lo lamento (suaviza también su mirada) dure tanto encontrándola llegue a un momento que pensé que nunca más la volvería a ver

Tadase: me alegro de que Sakura tenga a alguien como tú a su lado pareces buen chico, sabes creo entenderte también tengo a alguien a quien no veo hace mucho tiempo

Shaoran: espero la vuelvas a ver te lo mereces también pareces ser un buen chico

Tadase: te lo agradezco joven Li

Sakura: (llegando) tomen chicos aquí está el helado, de que hablaron mientras yo no estaba?

Tadase: de nada importante Sakura

Durante un rato más estuvieron conversando en el parque conociéndose mejor pero ya era tarde hora de ir a casa

Tadase: bueno chicos es hora de irme nos vemos mañana tú también Li ya que a partir de mañana también iras a nuestra secundaria

Shaoran: si hasta luego

La pareja de castaños se dirigió a la casa de Sakura, Shaoran la acompañaba hasta ella, mientras tanto el rubio caminaba hacia su casa, al llegar hizo lo de siempre se dio un baño y se tiró en su cama a pensar

Kiseki: (le habla mientras flota por el cuarto) oye Tadase te encuentras bien, es esa chica cierto

Tadase: si bueno al parecer el joven Li es muy bueno y cuidara de ella además se ve que Sakura lo quiere mucho, su mirada está llena de amor y sé que nunca me miraría así ya que su corazón le pertenece a él *suspiro* y yo no pienso interferir en ellos… será mejor que piense en otra cosa, leeré un poco

El rubio se sentó en la cama y tomo uno de los libros de la mesita de noche dejando caer la carta rosa que le había traído alguna chica, la curiosidad lo invadió y esta vez quería leer la carta así saldría de eso de una vez, tomo la carta y empezó a revisarla.

Tadase: vamos a ver quién será la que dejo esta carta para mi… mmm no encuentro el nombre de quien lo envía en el sobre seguro dice adentro (abre el sobre y saca la carta)… dice que la escribió… O_O no, no puede ser

KIseki: que es lo que sucede Tadase quien trajo esa carta

Tadase: dice Hinamori Amu… es, es de Amu-chan! Realmente ella estuvo aquí

Ese calor que no sentía el rubio desde hace unos dos años volvió a aparecer el su pecho, un rojo carmesí se pintó en sus mejillas al leer de nuevo ese nombre Hinamori Amu, esa grandiosa chica había vuelto a aparecer en la vida de Tadase.


	8. Especial TadAmu

Las luces del atardecer se asomaban por la ventana del rubio que contemplaba la carta rosa, ya está empezando a ponerse frio afuera. Leyó de nuevo el nombre "Hinamori Amu" solo quería cerciorarse de que no era un sueño.

Desdoblo con cuidado la hoja que estaba dentro del sobre rosa para así poder leer el contenido, dudo por unos momentos pero la inquietud lo hizo avanzar de una vez, y empezó a leer la carta.

"_Hola Tadase, como has estado?_

_Sé que tal vez se te haga raro recibir esta carta pero sabes, ha sido algo extraño desde que nos graduamos ya casi no veo a los demás chicos por suerte Ran y las chicas siempre me acompañan aun así es algo extraño._

_Hace unos días recibí una beca para estudiar en una secundaria la cual tiene varias sedes y para decidir en cual quedarme eh decidido ir a visitarlas, una de ellas queda en Tokio y como recordé que ahora vivías en Tokio pensé que tal vez sería bueno no se poder vernos y bueno si no estás muy ocupado podrías mostrarme el lugar y así podría tomar la decisión de cual sede escoger pero solo tengo un día para estar en Tokio._

_Los chicos me dieron tú dirección espero no ser inoportuna y bueno si decides acompañarme estaré mañana en el parque que está cerca de tu casa a las 4:00 pm._

_Hinamori A."_

Con cada palabra que leía el rubio, su rostro se llenaba mas de felicidad, pero que ahora era ya? Tadase vio por la ventana como estaba anocheciendo, como loco tomo su reloj de mesa y miró la hora

Tadase: Oh no OoO ya son las 6 de la tarde… seguro pensó que no quería verla ya que no llegue a la sita

Kiseki: Tadase recuerda lo obstinada y persistente que Amu puede que aun este en el parque esperando

Tadase: si tienes razón, debo ir corriendo al parque

Y dicho esto Tadase se coloco un abrigo grueso ya que empezaba a hacer mucho frio y salió corriendo hacia la puerta y seguido corrió hasta el parque.

Cuando el rubio llego al parque ya estaba casi del todo oscuro y el parque se veía vacio, pero aun con esperanzas Tadase empezó a caminar por el parque mientras recuperaba su respiración para así intentar encontrar a la chica que tanto extrañaba. Le dio un par de vueltas al parque pero sin éxito, nada, nada de nada, había llegado tarde y seguro la peli-rosa se había decepcionado de él.

Muy triste decidió volver a su casa, pero cuando estaba saliendo del parque vio por detrás una banca en la esquina del parque, la banca parecía estar vacía pero algo le llamo la atención, de un costado de la banca caían unos largos cabellos rosas, seria que estaba tan triste que estaba imaginando cosas?. Pero aun que así fuera debía verificarlo, se acerco caminando hacia la banca, al llegar la rodeo para verla de frente y así pudo ver lo que del lado de atrás de la banca no pudo ver, si ahí estaba, acostada en esa banca, dormida, esa chica a quien estaba buscando, tan hermosa como la recordaba pero esta vez su cabello no estaba corto sino más bien lo tenía largo por eso caía por el costado de la banca.

Amu dormía plácidamente en la banca o al menos eso creía Tadase, el rubio se agacho a su lado y le aparto unos mechones de cabello que tenía en la frente pero se percato que estaba algo sonrojada y muy fría, en ese momento Tadase volvió a la realidad: esta descuidada de Amu estaba tirada en el parque con ropas ligeras y sin ningún abrigo, apenas reacciono empezó a moverla para despertarla, le estaba costando un poco hacer y esto lo preocupo, pero poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos aunque estaba muy pálida y fría.

Tadase: Amu-chan… Amu-chan despierta.

Amu: mmm que pasa… tengo mu-mucho frio… Tadase eres tu viniste

Tadase de inmediato se quito el abrigo y se lo puso a la chica arropándola con cariño y cuidado

Amu: gracias Tadase…

Tadase no aguanto el impulso de abrasar a Amu, realmente lo necesitaba, estaba aterrado al pensar que la había decepcionado, ya no era un niño y ahora tenía la valentía de demostrarle a Amu sus sentimientos, la convencería, claro que lo aria, además estaba seguro que no sería difícil, la convencerla de quedarse con él en Tokio, con respecto al abrazo por supuesto que la peli-rosa se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero no tardo en responderle el abrazo.

Tadase: perdóname por no llegar a tiempo, por mi culpa estas así

Amu: no yo sabía que vendrías

Tadase: ven (la suelta del abrazo) te llevare a casa para darte un chocolate caliente.

Tadase se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a Amu para que la tomara, ella así lo hizo y así tomados de la mano empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Tadase.

Amu: pero Tadase que pasara con mi recorrido por los alrededores, pensé que me llevarías a conocer un poco

Tadase: no te preocupes Amu-chan

Tadase se volteo hacia Amu y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola un poco hacia él, porque sí, ya no era un niño y tenía el valor de hacer algo como eso, acerco su rostro a ella y como lo hizo unos años atrás beso con suavidad se mejilla y le dijo con una sonrisa

Tadase: no te preocupes Amu-chan ya abra mucho tiempo para que conozcas los alrededores, hoy solo quiero cuidarte hace mucho frio afuera, ven vamos a casa

La cara de Amu se puso tan roja como el tomate más maduro, Tadase la miro, le sonrió tiernamente y empezó a caminar de nuevo con sus manos entrelazadas, el lo sabía ya no la perdería de nuevo.


End file.
